The research is devised to identify and further characterize the viruses causing common respiratory illnesses and to determine the major viral and host factors that are associated with susceptibility and resistance to infection and the production of disease. Antigenic variations of viruses, cell mediated immune responses to viral infection, their role and that of antibodies and interferon in host resistance are specific areas of research. The increased understanding being developed is directed toward the treatment and prevention of common viral respiratory diseases.